Aprendiendo a amar
by DeevYLP
Summary: Dirás a la incomparable Dulcinea, que su valiente caballero murió por acometer hazañas que lo hiciesen digno de poder llamarse suyo.


**ACLARO que los personajes principales de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de nuestra apreciable J.K. Rowling. Por supuesto, la trama de este Fic ¡es mía! ;)**

**NOTA: Si a alguien le agradase mi historia y desearán compartirla en alguna otra red social, sólo pido me informen y claro está, nunca olviden dar créditos al autor. ¡GRACIAS! ;)**

* * *

**Aprendiendo a amar**

* * *

"_El verdadero amor no nace en una hora, ni da fuego su pedernal siempre que quieres, sino que nace y se propaga despacio, tras larga compenetración que lo afianza. Entonces no pueden acercarse a él abandonos ni menguas, ni pueden alejarse de él firmezas y aumentos. Confirma esto el que vemos que todo lo que se forma presto también perece en breve." ~ Ibn Hazm._

¿Qué es el amor?

Es difícil dar una respuesta exacta a tal pregunta, después de todo, el significado que se le dé a dicho concepto, depende mucho de la perspectiva del ser que haya tenido algún ligero o profundo encuentro con ese sentimiento. Y en efecto, habrá quiénes hagan mención del amor como lo más maravilloso que exista en la vida, mientras hay también, quiénes no dejen de maldecir a Cupido por haberles hecho caer en tales redes. Sin embargo, conforme se crece y se "madura", se puede llegar a descubrir la veracidad escondida entre todos los mitos que giran en torno al "amor". Porque no, el amor no siempre es pasión, el amor no siempre es compresión, el amor no siempre es tolerancia, respeto y fidelidad… ¡no!

El amor, tan sólo es un sentimiento que cada persona vive y disfruta a su manera. El amor, es un sentimiento camaleónico que se adapta a tus gustos y preferencias, así como a la persona con quien lo deseas compartir. El amor puede y debe siempre causar cambios en ti, pero al igual, procurará mantener tu esencia. Si no lo crees, quizá esta historia debas leer…

* * *

Los alumnos corrían de un lugar a otro. La inquietud, el nerviosismo y la impaciencia, eran reacciones causadas por su primer día de clases que un nuevo nivel, les traía. Claro, los alumnos de cursos más avanzados, sonreían y platicaban con entera confianza sobre las aventuras vividas durante vacaciones. De pronto, las campanadas de un reloj ancestral sonaron y soltaron un eco firme por todo el colegio. ¡La Universidad Mágica de Inglaterra daba inicio a un nuevo semestre!

El primer encuentro, aquel momento en que seguramente Cupido había hecho su maldad, se dio en un salón de clases. Un chico de cabello rubio, perfil aristocrático y tono de piel perlado, permanecía con un gesto evidente de aburrimiento. Miraba hacia la puerta del aula con gran zozobra, el profesor de su primera clase llevaba quince minutos de retraso. De pronto, una chica de cabello ondulado y pelirrojo, había abierto aquella puerta con rapidez. Los ojos azulados de la muchacha se abrieron como platos, Scorpius Malfoy se levantó de su asiento y se colocó frente a ella dedicándole una mirada fija y una sonrisa tenue.

– Disculpa, ¿esta es la clase de Artística Renacentista?… – cuestionó con timidez la joven.

– No, esta es la clase de Pensamiento Literario. – explicó con parsimonia, Scorpius.

– Vaya, yo… – Rose Weasley sonrió evidentemente nerviosa. – Me he confundido de salón. Gracias.

– Por nada. – repuso Scorpius en automático, llevando su mano con presteza a la mano de la chica. Acto seguido, beso el dorso de la mano de Rose. – Mucho gusto… – esas últimas palabras las dijo a modo de invitar a la chica a una presentación.

– Rose… Rose Weasley…

– Scorpius… Scorpius Malfoy… – agregó él soltando la mano de la joven y viéndola partir hacia una dirección que claro estaba, no sería junto a la de él.

¿Amor a primera vista? No lo creo. Rose Weasley era una leyenda en el mundo mágico, por así decirlo. El joven de apenas 18 años, había oído hablar de ella no sólo en el diario "El Profeta", sino también… había escuchado comentarios en demasía por parte de sus amigos Euan Nott y Stuart Zabini. Ambos habían estudiado en Hogwarts menos él, Scorpius Malfoy había sido aceptado en Durmstrang gracias a la insistencia de su padre Draco Malfoy, quién en la búsqueda exhaustiva de dejar todo su pasado atrás, había tomado para él y su familia, decisiones precipitadas que en diversas ocasiones los habían dejado en el olvido de aquellas personas que supuestamente les estimaban. Y aún así, Scorpius había conseguido tener amistad a distancia con aquellos chicos, lo cual agradecía enormemente, pues ahora se daría la oportunidad de confirmar todos los rumores que le habían proporcionado. En efecto, Scorpius Malfoy, había quedado de cierto modo prendado de Rose Weasley.

* * *

– ¿Qué es esto? – Rose enarcó una ceja mientras observaba un pergamino y posteriormente fijaba su mirada cristalina en la plateada de Scorpius.

– Es una invitación a una sencilla fiesta de Halloween. ¡No puedes faltar! – exclamó emocionado. Era la oportunidad perfecta para convivir con la pelirroja en otro espacio que no fuera la universidad.

– ¿Puedo llevar pareja? – cuestionó Rose con inocencia fingida y ante la expresión sorprendida de Scorpius, no pudo evitar sonreír. – ¿Por qué dices que no puedo faltar?

– Porque… si quieres, vas… – finalizó él poniéndose bruscamente de pie y alejándose de la pelirroja con una rapidez sorprendente.

Rose no se había sorprendido en absoluto por aquel tono que el rubio había empleado, mucho menos por su actitud. Desde que lo había conocido en ese torpe error suyo de entrar a un aula que no le correspondía, ella no había dejado de pensar en él. Tenía para el chico, un sentimiento que si bien no era "amor", tampoco estaba muy lejos de ese concepto. Por ello sus encuentros habían sido constantes. Debido a que la Universidad contaba con dormitorios semanales y, salidas a casa de los padres o visitas al pueblo en fines de semana, Scorpius y ella se habían dado la oportunidad de citarse y platicar por largas horas; era maravilloso empezar la tarde a su lado y al igual, terminar con él la noche. Esto aún a pesar del carácter del rubio, pues Rose estaba consciente de ser una chica aceptable y atrayente para el sexo opuesto física y mentalmente, Scorpius sólo tenía dos opciones ante ello… soportarlo o, a su muy particular manera, dar fin al atrevimiento de aquel que mirara, más de segundos a la joven.

* * *

– Son unos idiotas… – expresó Scorpius con fastidio.

– ¿Quieres bailar? – cambio Rose de tema. Ella odiaba las discusiones tercas que no llevaban a ninguna parte.

Scorpius tomó la mano de Rose y la llevó a la pista. La melodía era suave. Ellos danzaban con elegancia y delicadeza, pues a los dos les agradaba poner en alto sus apellidos que bien sabían, tenían un gran peso sobre el mundo mágico. Ella una Weasley Granger, hija de héroes de guerra; él un Malfoy, hijo de un mortífago redimido y convertido en el más renombrado medimago de Londres mágico y muggle.

– ¿Te imaginas así, en cincuenta años? – mencionó Rose abismada, mientras dirigía una mirada fija y soñadora a una pareja que danzaba a tan sólo unos metros de donde estaban ellos.

– ¿Así de viejos? – cuestionó Scorpius con repulsión observando al mismo punto que ella y haciéndose acreedor a un golpe suave de la chica, sobre su pecho.

– No Scorpius, así… de enamorados…

El joven sonrió mirando fijamente esos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban. Continuó dirigiendo a Rose en el baile y así, la noche... la fiesta... pronto acabó.

* * *

La nieve caía sobre la ciudad. Los alumnos de la Universidad Mágica de Inglaterra, se apresuraban a subir su respectivo equipaje a los compartimentos del tren que los llevaría a una zona segura de desaparición. A pesar de que los estudiantes tenían la opción de volver a casa cada fin de semana, en su mayoría, preferían hacerlo hasta el final del semestre. Cierto es, que ya no eran unos niños a los cuales sus padres tuviesen que ir a recoger al final del recorrido del tren, pero aun así, la institución se preocupaba por su seguridad por el simple hecho de que sus alumnos, ante los muggles, eran especiales.

Pero nunca faltaba, aquellos jóvenes que, con la esperanza de estar juntos por más tiempo del debido, fingían perder el tren y por lo tanto, tenían que caminar para llegar a sus respectivas casas. Tal era el caso de Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. Él, en un acto de caballerosidad, primeramente había acompañado a Rose a su casa. Sin duda, la mejor decisión que había tenido hasta ese momento en que la relación que tenía con la chica, parecía empezar a tomar forma conforme el tiempo transcurría.

– Todo el arte está vivo porque tiene movimiento. – Mencionó con firmeza, Rose.

– No todo…

– Todo…

Comentaron ambos casi al unísono mientras continuaban caminando por la calle que los llevaría a casa de Rose.

– No le encuentro sentido alguno… – Rose soltó a reír ante esas palabras. – No te rías…

– Lo siento, pero no lo puedo evitar… – la chica continuaba sonriendo, había detenido su risa sonora para no ofender al chico.

– Explícame… – exigió él deteniendo la caminata.

– Vamos Scorpius, te haré una analogía… ¿Has observado alguna vez a un mimo? – él asintió al cuestionamiento, ella continuó. – Entonces, así mismo… es decir, el mimo expresa algo, sin la necesidad de articular palabra alguna. Tal como se hace al pintar una obra ya que, muchas veces… los actos expresan más que las palabras.

Scorpius inconscientemente, cegado por el tono suave que Rose había empleado al finalizar su explicación, había fijado su mirada en los labios de ella. Con premura le dio un tímido beso, algo que a ambos les causó gracia, pues Scorpius solía ser más atrevido para todo y en todo. El cómo o el por qué, él se había reprimido en un simple beso, poco importó. Rose, que había contenido sus más grandes ilusiones y deseos durante mucho tiempo desde que conoció a Scorpius, aprovechó la iniciativa del chico, para dar lugar a un nuevo beso cargado de múltiples emociones. Cuando el beso terminó, ambos sonrieron y se despidieron. Ella se apresuró a llegar a su casa y él, la observó hasta que la puerta dio un chasquido, señal de que se había cerrado por completo.

Y así, hacía un mes que aquella relación, si es que podía llevar por nombre algo así, había iniciado. Un mes en que aquellos ojos azules y esos ojos color plata que en algún momento habían cruzado una mirada inocente, una mirada intensa, una mirada que, sin duda alguna, había dejado en esos dos seres una gran inquietud de conocerse el uno al otro y dejarse envolver por lo que el destino les pudiese traer consigo, demostraban y creían realmente: estar enamorados.

* * *

– Scorpius… basta… ¡NO!

La mirada cristalina de Rose había cambiado por el momento. Sus mejillas se encontraban sumamente rosadas por el calor de la situación. Su cabello rizado también estaba alterado por cuales fuesen los movimientos que la pareja había realizado minutos o segundos antes de cortar la "acción". Y Scorpius no tenía en absoluto, mejor aspecto que el de ella. Además, la actitud del chico estaba cargada de ansiedad que bien podría llegar a caer en la desesperación. Era la quinta vez que intentaba llevar la pasión de su enamorada y la de él a algo más profundo, y ella… nuevamente lo había detenido.

– Pero, ¿Por qué no? – cuestionó el rubio con evidente fastidio que aún así intentó disimular.

Rose en cambio se limitó a desviar la mirada. Era cierto que ella lo deseaba, tanto como era cierto que ella era una chica en demasía apasionada. Y amaba a Scorpius y estar a su lado le hacía sentir sumamente segura; pero también, ella tenía ciertos principios, principios que para su época, pocas chicas conservaban.

– Quieres… – Scorpius carraspeó. – ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó con firmeza.

– ¿Qué? – respondió la pelirroja observándolo con cautela. – ¿No lo somos ya?

– Si. Sólo… – él no entendía por qué le costaba esclarecer frente a ella sus ideas. No iba a decir algo que no fuera obvio pero, sentía aun así, que estaba mal. – bueno, si somos novios, entonces… los novios, tu sabes…

Scorpius se acercó a Rose para besarla nuevamente, pretendiendo continuar con lo que habían pospuesto. Sin embargo, de aquellos ojos azules tan sólo se mostró una mirada fría y llena de decepción. Él pudo notarlo y acto seguido desvió la mirada. Las palabras que continuaron, tanto lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento como lo dejaron sin habla, al grado tal que actuó como si en él hubiese sido aplicado un Imperius. Rose, le había pedido que se fuera de su casa y que no la buscara más.

Quince días después, el inicio de semestre llegó. El destino era cruel para Rose, o Scorpius era un completo necio. No había hora del día que no lo encontrara en su camino. Quizá, los únicos momentos en que conseguía ocultarse de él, eran esas clases en el centro del bosque de la universidad. Esas clases en que su profesora les pedía plasmar los paisajes del exterior en esos pliegos de tela donde la pintura de óleo, poco a poco daría vida a sus obras. Era una lástima que el paisaje tan hermoso que ofrecía el bosque, Rose lo viera entre penumbras. De sus ojos caían pequeñas gotas cristalinas, símbolos del dolor en que se veía inmersa porque lo extrañaba y por sobre todas las cosas, ella amaba a Scorpius.

* * *

– ¿Y qué esperabas? – exclamó Draco Malfoy intentando conservar la postura después de escuchar la historia de lo que su hijo había vivido con Rose Weasley Granger.

– ¡Qué pregunta padre! Obviamente, ¡TODO! – respondió Scorpius en un tono que sólo confirmaba a Draco, cuán imbécil era su hijo. – Pero ni modo, a quedarse con las ganas. – agregó el joven dejándose caer sobre el sillón del consultorio donde laboraba su padre. – Rose no es más que una tipa reprimida y mojigata…

Draco no lo toleró más y se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento. Scorpius hizo lo mismo, jamás había visto a su padre actuar así, sobretodo porque le resultó extraño que después de levantarse, precisamente fuera frente a él con una mirada fría, firme y algo más que el chico no supo interpretar.

– Me decepcionas Scorpius. – Habló Draco suavemente pero firme. – En primer lugar, esa joven no es una tipa… mucho menos una reprimida o una mojigata. Es una mujer y para ti… es una dama. – La mirada del patriarca Malfoy estaba fija en la del hijo mientras éste le observaba detenidamente con curiosidad y atención. – Una dama cual rosa debes cuidarla. Nosotros los hombres, somos de las mujeres, las centinelas de su belleza, no los explotadores de sus placeres. Si en verdad la quieres, ¡Respétala!... y créeme, saldrás ganando.

Con parsimonia, Draco volvió a su lugar y depositó su interés en unos documentos que yacían sobre su escritorio. Scorpius se había mantenido callado y pensativo. Nuevamente una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

– Acuérdate de tu novela favorita hijo, "El Quijote". Específicamente aquella cita que dice: "El amor antojadizo sólo busca placeres, no busca cualidades. Las cualidades permanecen, las hermosuras… perecen". Y ahora, ¡vete!

Y sin mirar a Scorpius, Draco abrió la puerta de su consultorio con un ligero movimiento de varita. El chico salió sin poder agregar nada, pues antes de emitir palabra alguna, la puerta había sido cerrada.

* * *

– Dirás a la incomparable Dulcinea, que su valiente caballero murió por acometer hazañas que lo hiciesen digno de poder llamarse suyo.

Scorpius se sobresaltó. El joven había estado recorriendo los jardines de Malfoy Manor. Desde su regreso a la universidad, él había preferido regresar a casa los fines de semana. Y en esta ocasión, disfrutaba de una agradable lectura antes de que su padre llamara su atención.

– Al final, creo que sabes que eso es el amor. Hacer lo que tengamos que hacer para ser dignos del ser amado. – Draco sonrió y su hijo le imitó.

– En efecto, creo entenderlo padre. Pero, ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer? – cuestionó inseguro, raro en él. – Porque, debería ser mucho más fácil. – agregó dejando en claro sus dudas sobre el tema.

– Es, de hecho, mucho más fácil; pero nosotros lo complicamos. – mencionó Draco Malfoy seguro de sus palabras. – Pensamos que amar, es tener derechos. Pero la ironía del amor es que se pugna en renuncias. Pensamos que amar, nos legitima a tener. Nos olvidamos que amor, es ceder... darse...

Enseguida, Malfoy padre redireccionó sus pasos dejando a su hijo solo y hundido en sus pensamientos. Minutos después, sólo cuando el frío empezó a colarse por entre sus ropas, Scorpius se dirigió a la Mansión y se encerró en su habitación. En ese lugar, nadie más que él supo por el momento, todos y cada uno de sus planes. Había tomado una decisión que, si todo salía bien, le haría recuperar aquello que anhelaba y por su propia estupidez… había perdido.

De regreso a la universidad, los amigos de Scorpius pudieron notar que el joven no quería distracción alguna. Ellos suponían que era por la organización del evento al que él se había ofrecido en apoyar hace muchos días atrás. Se limitaron a observarle. Scorpius andaba de un lado a otro con un pergamino donde tenía una lista de cosas por hacer. Para él, independientemente de todo, ese próximo 14 de Febrero sería inolvidable, pues significaría su triunfo o su perdición.

* * *

Era un día maravilloso. Desde la tarde anterior, la Universidad había cesado sus clases a los alumnos. El personal docente sabía cuanta ilusión causaba en los jóvenes un día como hoy. El día del amor y la amistad. El día de los enamorados. En concreto, cualquiera que fuese el nombre que le dieran, era un día dedicado al AMOR.

Rose no había querido aparecer por el patio principal, aun así, tampoco quería dar a nadie la impresión de ser una amargada. A sus no muy claras razones de estar ahí, se sumaba el hecho de que había decidido cooperar con la fiesta tradicional del colegio. Había realizado cuadros muy peculiares y únicos que contenían una magia especial, pues éstos elegían a su dueño y era sorprendente el ver cómo, llegado el momento, los nombres del mismo y de su acompañante aparecían sobre el cuadro así como también una imagen que mostraba la expresión de los que adquirían el cuadro. Era prácticamente como si el cuadro tomara una fotografía del momento exacto en que había elegido a su dueño y permanecería en la obra como una marca de agua permanente.

Por otro lado, Rose se imaginaba siendo ella y Scorpius los que quedaran fotografiados en uno de sus cuadros. La ilusión de que esa fantasía se convirtiera en algo real, la abrumaba y la entristecía internamente, pero aun así, conservaba una gran sonrisa.

Llegado el crepúsculo, Rose decidió volver a su habitación de la Universidad, la cual estaba al otro lado del patio donde se había efectuado la fiesta. Y guardo el cuadro. Sólo aquel cuadro no había elegido dueño aún. Era curioso que precisamente ese fuera el cuadro que a ella más le había extasiado el pintar. Era un paisaje claro otoñal, árboles de copas realmente altas se extendían por todo el cuadro, no sin antes dejar al centro un camino. Las hojas de los árboles caían mágica e increíblemente. Al verlo, era como estar justo ahí.

Rose se detuvo de golpe. Un joven con vestimenta en color negro apareció frente a ella. La expresión del chico era alegre. Su rostro, estaba pintado en un tono blanco, a excepción de los labios que se encontraban en tono negro. Llevaba como accesorios, un sombrero bombín, negro también; una corbata roja que hacía contraste, y unos guantes blancos. Sus movimientos eran tanto rápidos como meticulosos: rápidos, tal vez por la experiencia en lo que estaba haciendo y; meticulosos, claramente por el hecho de que su labor lo ameritara. Era un mimo.

Rose sonreía ante las simuladas escenas de aquel actor tan profesional y sabía cómo seguirle el juego. Los mimos, eran sus personajes favoritos. No pudo evitar recordar a Scorpius, alguna vez había hablado con él sobre el tema. Ante el recuerdo, la sonrisa de Rose se apagó. El mimo intentó reanimarla dándole un abrazo y entonces… desapareció.

* * *

"¿Dónde estoy?", se preguntaba Rose internamente mientras se reponía de la repentina aparición que se le había hecho eterna. A su lado, un joven con la misma vestimenta del mimo con el que había estado anteriormente, la miraba fijamente y la ayudaba a estabilizarse. Al mismo tiempo, el joven se aseguraba de que la chica se encontrara completamente bien, pues sabía que una aparición así, donde la otra persona no estuviera consciente de ella, podía traer consigo una despartición -si bien le iba- o cualquier otra desgracia. Pero ese había sido el único modo de llevarla hasta ahí, y por suerte, había resultado a la perfección. Deseaba que todo siguiera así el resto de la noche.

La pelirroja había escrutado el rostro oculto bajo la pintura blanca del joven que la había mirado con preocupación. Y fue, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, que ella pudo confirmar de quién se trataba. Un momento incómodo no se hizo esperar, ella no tenía claro si el sonreír o el continuar seria, era lo correcto. El chico interpretó ese gesto y se atrevió a sonreír invitando a la chica a seguirle el juego. Ella tan sólo asintió y le siguió el paso sonrientemente. Ya fuera por la curiosidad, o por el amor que aun le tenía, no dejaría que nada le arruinara esa noche.

Corrieron por callejones angostos. Cuando se detuvieron, ella se encontró admirada de lo que tenía al frente. Una mesa perfectamente puesta al centro de un descanso, luces estilo muggle colgando de una forma que hacía brillar el lugar de manera mágica y, el joven mimo que había conocido en la universidad… ahora simulaba ser un mesero, atento y servicial.

Rose tomó asiento al igual que Scorpius. Él se quitó la pintura del rostro y dirigió su mirada platina hacia ella. El silencio, ese incómodo y a la vez fantástico silencio, al fin se rompió.

– ¿Conoces la leyenda de este lugar? – cuestionó el rubio de manera seria. Muestra de que el tema que trataría no debía tomarse a broma.

– No. – contestó Rose con una media sonrisa que él emuló.

– Bien. Pues… cuenta la leyenda que un joven minero pagaba dos monedas de plata para subir a ese balcón…

Scorpius volteó hacia su izquierda y señaló hacia la parte superior de un muro. Ahí, se encontraba una abertura sobre la pared, la cual tenía una base que sobresalía apenas unos centímetros fuera del límite del muro y estaba protegida por una barandilla. Justo al frente, había una abertura similar. Y en ese callejón tan angosto, sólo un metro de distancia las separaba.

– Y así, poder darle un beso a su amada que vivía en el balcón de junto. Él apenas ganabas tres monedas de plata...

– ¿Es enserio? – interrumpió Rose que escuchaba atenta el relato.

– Espero que si… porque no me gustaría darme cuenta que pase horas investigando a lo muggle para nada… – respondió el rubio en automático. La chica frunció el ceño, él continuó. – Aun así, lo importante es que… un beso de su amada valía más de la mitad de su salario y yo… ya me di cuenta que un beso tuyo vale más que todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy... por un beso tuyo quiero vivir, porque es único como única eres tú... y me costó trabajo darme cuenta que por ti vale la pena darme por completo...

Antes de que Scorpius continuara, Rose posó suavemente su mano sobre los labios de él. El semblante de ella había cambiado, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de su rostro, pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino, de entera alegría. Y con un beso las palabras y los sentimientos de ambos quedaron sellados. Dentro de la mochila que Rose había traído consigo en aquel sorprendente viaje, un cuadro, una obra creada por ella misma, brillaba y capturaba el épico momento.

* * *

**Espero que este escrito haya sido de su agrado. Les invito a dejar sus comentarios, buenos y/o malos, no hay problema mientras sean constructivos. ;) También los invito a visitar mi perfil para acceder a mis historias, tanto las creadas por mí como las que son mis favoritas, escritas por respetables autoras de esta comunidad FF.**

**He de mencionar también que este escrito, se debió al reto realizado en el grupo****"Drami****ღ****ne" Hist****ღ****rias de am****ღ****r que debier****ღ****n ser c****ღ****ntadaS en Fb. Con motivo de festejo de este 14 de Febrero e inspirado en algunas de las escenas románticas de la película de origen mexicana "El estudiante". **

**Dejo links tanto del grupo, como de un sitio donde podrán ver la película completa.**

**GRUPO: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(diagonal)groups(diago nal)dramione(punto)hdaqdsc**

**PELICULA: peliculasfox(punto)com(diagonal)el-estudiante**


End file.
